


Fëaanoriann

by Nat_the_Late



Series: Les cycles fëanoriens [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celegorm please stop talking, F/M, Fëanorian are not good at meetings, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Unrequited Love, mentions of a lot of other characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Les sept fils de Fëanor se rassemblent pour faire le point sur leur recherche des Silmarils. Et parce que relire le Silmarillion après avoir regardé Kaamelott, ça devrait être officiellement interdit par la loi, ils pédalent allègrement dans la semoule.





	Fëaanoriann

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ce qui a trait au Silmarillion appartient évidemment au professeur Tolkien, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps de rigoler un peu sur leur dos. Et l’influence de la série Kaamelott est plus que palpable dans ce… cette… ce texte.
> 
> Sérieusement, c’est du gros délire, les personnages sont totalement OOC, rien n’est à prendre au sérieux. Et c’est trop long. Pour situer un peu la chose (bien qu’il y ait sûrement d’énormes anachronismes), ça se passe entre la Quête de Beren et les Nirnaeth Arnoediad, la Bataille des Larmes Innombrables.

Maedhros ne releva pas les yeux du rapport qu’il lisait pendant que ses frères prenaient place autour de la grande table circulaire qu’ils n’utilisaient que dans le cadre de leurs réunions particulières. Enfin, les raclements des pieds de chaises sur le sol se turent et le grand seigneur roux consentit à reporter son attention sur sa fratrie. 

« Nous pouvons commencer ? Interrogea-t-il. Maglor, tu es prêt à prendre tes notes ? Oui ? Bon. J’imagine que nous sommes tous là…

-T’aurais pu dire "comptez-vous !", ça aurait été aussi rapide. » Marmonna Caranthir en réponse. 

Caranthir, comme toujours, s’était levé du mauvais pied ce matin-là. Ce fut Celegorm qui se chargea de fournir une réponse un peu plus diplomatique à leur aîné. 

« Alors… Maedhros, Maglor, moi, Caranthir, Curufin… Compta-t-il, ses yeux clairs faisant le tour de la tablée. Je pense qu’on est tous là. La trois cent soixante-dixième réunion beleriandesque des Fils de Fëanor peut officiellement commencer. 

-…Je sais que je ne suis pas un expert en chiffres, commenta prudemment Maglor, mais nous ne sommes pas censés être sept ? Je peux me tromper, mais il me semble que, là, nous sommes seulement cinq. 

-Exact. Confirma Maedhros. …Où sont les jumeaux ? » 

Le beau chasseur eut un haussement d’épaule. 

« Paumés dans les bois, comme d’hab’. 

-Ils te transmettent leurs excuses et te font savoir qu’ils arriveront probablement avec un… léger retard, comme tu as pu t’en rendre compte. Précisa Curufin. 

-Et encore, s’ils arrivent. » 

Caranthir n’était décidément pas dans un bon jour. 

« Nan, parce que la dernière fois…

-Attendez, le coupa son premier frère. Vous les avez croisés ? 

-Curufin et moi, oui. Lui répondit Celegorm. A une journée de cheval d’ici, à peu près. 

-Et vous ne les avez pas pris avec vous ? 

-Nan, ils voulaient se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens. Comme quoi on les materne trop ou un truc du genre… Du coup je les ai laissés se barrer. Ils sont partis dans la mauvaise direction, ça m’a fait marrer. » 

Maedhros eut un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur. 

« Sympathique. Et c’est quoi, cette chose velue qui campe sur tes genoux ? » 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Celegorm et vers l’animal qu’il caressait machinalement avec sa plume. 

« Ça ? Fit le blond. C’est mon blaireau de combat. 

-Ton… blaireau de combat ? Répéta Maglor, dubitatif. 

-Ouais, avant j’avais mon chien géant de Valinor. Ça en jetait beaucoup plus, forcément. Tu sais, Huan. 

-Je sais, oui. J’étais allergique à ses poils. Rappela le ménestrel d’un ton rogue. 

-Bah tu risques plus d’y être allergique, vu qu’il s’est tiré avec mon ex. 

-Je me permets de te rappeler que Lúthien n’a jamais été ta compagne, fit remarquer Curufin, alors pour ce qui est d’être ton ex… » 

Celegorm adressa un regard sincèrement étonné à son frère préféré. 

-Mais si, on a vécu ensemble à Nargothrond. 

-Parce que séquestrer une fille, tu appelles ça vivre avec elle, toi ? » Questionna ironiquement Maedhros. 

L’elfe chasseur jeta avec humeur sur la table la plume avec laquelle il jouait. 

« Nan mais c’est bon, on en a déjà parlé, de ça. On va pas remettre l’affaire sur le tapis à chaque réunion ! 

-Je ne remets pas l’affaire sur le tapis, appuya néanmoins le rouquin, j’éclaircie un point de vocabulaire. 

-Ah oui, à ce propos, j’aurai une question. Intervint Maglor en levant une main pour attirer l’attention. Ça va vous paraître idiot, mais si "j’ai vécu avec une fille" pour Celegorm ça signifie "j’ai séquestré une fille"… Est-ce que quand il dit "j’ai eu une aventure avec une demoiselle", je dois traduire ça par "j’ai violé ladite demoiselle" ? C’est pour savoir s’il va falloir que je modifie la cinquantaine de pages relatant ses exploits amoureux des derniers siècles ou si je continue à noter bêtement ce qu’il dit. 

-…Je… n’y avais pas pensé, à celle-là… Fit pensivement son frère aîné. Mais c’est une question très pertinente…

-Eh oh, nan mais ça va pas bien dans vos têtes ? Se défendit le blond, outré. J’ai jamais violé personne, moi ! 

Curufin toussota discrètement derrière son poing fermé. Celegorm lui adressa cette fois-ci un regard furieux. 

« Quoi ? T’as un problème, toi ? 

-Non mais dites-moi ce que dois faire, insista Maglor, parce que si je dois tout modifier dans les sept exemplaires, j’aime autant pouvoir m’y mettre assez rapidement. 

-Attends, tu dis cinquante pages, en sept exemplaires ? Demanda Caranthir. 

-Au bas mot. Et attends, j’écris petit et serré. 

-Ouais, bah écoute, laisse tomber. Décréta l’elfe au sombre caractère. Ça va encore nous coûter bonbon en encre et en parchemin, ces imbécillités-là. Continue à noter bêtement ce qu’on te dit et viens pas nous les briser avec tes détails de scribouillard ! 

-Je te ferai signaler que ce sont mes détails de scribouillard qui écrivent ta légende, bougre d’âne illettré ! S’indigna le musicien. 

-Non, arrêtez. Soupira Maedhros, qui sentait poindre les prémices d’une migraine. Ne commencez pas déjà. Maglor, l’ordre du jour. 

-Alors… L’ordre du jour… Ah ! C’est l’avancement de la quête des Silmarils. 

-Quoi, encore ? Lui répondit-on. 

-…Plus précisément celui qui nous a été _emprunté_ par Thingol et qu’il a dissimulé nous ne savons où. Ajouta le harpiste. 

-Et oui, _encore_. Appuya Maedhros. En même temps, c’est un peu pour ça que nous sommes là. 

-Mais ça fait des siècles qu’on est sur le coup ! Objecta Celegorm. 

-Et cela fait des siècles que nous n’avançons à rien. » Souffla Curufin. 

L’elfe aux cheveux cuivrés jeta des regards assassins à ses deux cadets. 

« Parce que ça fait des siècles que vous êtes pas fichus de bouger vos fesses. Maglor, pose un peu ta plume deux minutes. Tu en es où, toi, niveau recherche du Silmaril ? 

-Ah non, mais moi, les Silmarils, j’ai laissé tomber. » 

Quatre paires d’yeux incrédules se braquèrent sur le second fils de Fëanor. 

« Comment ça, tu as laissé tomber ? Articula lentement Maedhros. 

-Oui, c’est un vrai nid à embrouilles, ce truc. Vu que mon guérisseur m’a déconseillé les situations difficiles à gérer, rapport à ma dépression… Il a fallu que je fasse un choix entre supporter ton sale caractère et chercher les Silmarils. Lui expliqua tranquillement son frère. Et attends, sachant que je dois déjà me taper la rédaction de vos prouesses et leur recopie en six autres exemplaires à chaque réunion de groupe, si en plus je dois courir après des cailloux qui brillent, autant te dire que je ne suis pas couché ! 

-Mais personne ne te demande ton avis, mince à la fin ! Tu cherches les Silmarils avec nous, un point c’est tout ! 

-Bon, bon, puisque c’est si gentiment demandé… S’inclina le ménestrel. Mais je vous préviens : si vous m’en refourguez un entre les mains, ne venez pas vous étonner si je le balance dans le premier plan d’eau à croiser ma route ! 

-Si tu nous fais ça, je jure sur Eru que je t’étripe de mes propres mains. » 

Silence. Quatre regards sceptiques fixèrent, sans la moindre discrétion, le moignon qui achevait le bras droit du premier des Fëanorian. Maedhros rectifia : 

« …De _ma_ propre main. » 

Curufin se tourna vers lui. 

« Maedhros, ce que je vais dire va probablement m’arracher la langue, mais l’autre taré n’a pas… » 

Regards noirs de l’interpellé –et de l’insulté. 

« …Ma langue a fourché. Je voulais dire, _Maglor_ n’a pas tout à fait tort. Rectifia leur jeune frère. Réfléchis, il faut bien se rendre à l’évidence. Avec nos royaumes à gérer pour ceux qui en ont encore un et la défense des territoires à organiser, la recherche des Silmarils devient _un peu difficile_ à mettre en œuvre. 

-Surtout si on doit perdre un temps fou en réunion de synchronisation parce que les aînés ont précisément choisi ce jour-là pour leur scène de ménage. » 

Le regard noir de Maedhros se déporta sur Celegorm. 

« Toi, le détraqué sexuel, on ne t’a pas sonné. 

-Mais je vous ai dit que je n’ai jamais violé personne ! 

-Et nous n’avons pas choisi précisément ce jour-là, c’est _tous les jours_ comme ça. Gémit Maglor. Il est tout simplement ingérable. Je vous préviens : je n’en peux plus, je vais craquer. » 

Sentant la discussion lui échapper, Curufin se racla la gorge. 

« Tout ça pour dire… tenta-t-il de reprendre. 

-Parce que tu crois que c’est facile pour moi d’être réveillé à n’importe quelle heure de la nuit parce que môssieur le barde du dimanche a envie de pousser la chansonnette sous le clair de lune ? Le coupa Maedhros sans délicatesse, foudroyant à présent Maglor du regard. 

-Je ne pousserai pas la chansonnette sous le clair de lune à n’importe quelle heure de la nuit si ton caractère de cochon ne m’enfonçait pas en permanence dans ma dépression ! 

-Dis tout de suite que c’est de ma faute si tu es psychologiquement instable ! 

-…Tout ça pour dire…

-…Attendez, y’a un truc que je capte pas, là. Pourquoi vous vivez ensemble, si vous ne vous supportez pas ? » S’enquit Celegorm, une expression confuse sur son beau visage. 

Ses deux aînés se drapèrent aussitôt dans leur dignité respective. 

« Nous n’avons jamais dit que nous ne nous supportions pas. Affirma Maedhros avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. 

-Absolument. Confirma Maglor avec un niveau équivalant de mauvaise foi. 

-Ah bon. Fit leur frère blond, sarcastique. Autant pour moi, j’ai cru que…

-TOUT ÇA POUR DIRE… » Cria presque Curufin. 

Tous les regards se portèrent finalement sur lui, et l’artisan se racla la gorge à nouveau. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de hausser la voix ainsi. 

« …Que la recherche du Silmaril avancerait sans doute plus vite si nous étions plus nombreux sur le coup. » Acheva-t-il enfin. 

Maedhros eut un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. 

« Si vous étiez plus motivés, aussi, je pense…

-Honnêtement, Maedhros. Insista le cinquième fils de Fëanor. Nous devrions embaucher du personnel. 

-Ben voyons. Ironisa le géant roux. Pour qu’il fasse le travail à votre place ? 

-Moi je dis qu’un peu d’aide, ça pourrait pas nous faire de mal. » Renchérit Celegorm, toujours prêt à soutenir son frangin préféré. 

Maglor se pencha sur le livre dans lequel il consignait tout ce qui se disait lors des réunions. 

« Nous serions déjà un peu plus nombreux si vous ne nous aviez pas perdu Celebrimbor à Nargothrond, vous deux. Marmonna-t-il. Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien, moi. 

-Mais on ne va pas revenir là-dessus non plus ! S’emporta l’ex-maître-chien. C’est quand même pas notre faute si cette andouille de Finrod a prêté un idiot de serment à un crétin d’Humain ! On l’a pas poussé vers la sortie, que je sache ! 

-Ah, si. Contesta Curufin. Clairement. Après, si Celebrimbor n’a pas voulu suivre, c’est lui que ça regarde. Je suis son père, pas son directeur de conscience. 

-Bon, les sociopathes en herbe, vous ne pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse ? Quémanda Maedhros, qui sentait définitivement apparaître un début de migraine. Histoire que nous avancions sur les choses importantes ? Je dis ça pour vous, parce que je sens que je vais encore m’énerver si nous restons sur le sujet de Nargothrond et de ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre Finrod. » 

Ses deux frères s’agitèrent sur leurs sièges, mais ils eurent la décence de se tenir cois. 

« Merci. Donc…

-Attends voir. C’est pas entièrement stupide, ce qu’ils ont dit, ces deux corniauds. Observa Caranthir. Si tu cherches à embaucher du peuple, je pense que je peux t’aider. 

-C’est toi qui passes ton temps à te plaindre que nos caisses sont vides, et c’est toi qui veux augmenter notre budget "salariés" ? C’est nouveau, ça. 

-Nan, si, si, justement. Insista le râleur. Je suis sur un bon filon, là. Je viens de recevoir un tout nouvel arrivage d’Humains en provenance de l’Eriador et je sais pas trop quoi en faire. Du coup, si y’en a ici qui sont intéressés… Je les revends à pas cher et c’est de la qualité. Garantie soixante ans, vous pouvez même atteindre les quatre-vingt si vous en prenez soin. Mais attention, à cet âge-là, il faut les ménager. Là, ils ne savent pas encore faire grand-chose, ils viennent d’arriver. Mais ils apprennent vite, vous en faites pas. Pour l’entretien, c’est pas plus compliqué qu’avec les autres. Et niveau salaire, c’est là le plus avantageux. Comme ils pigent que dalle à la valeur de l’argent et qu’ils sont déjà bien contents quand on leur refile un truc, vous leur donnez une ou deux pièces chacun de temps à autre et c’est nickel. Le bon plan, je vous dis ! 

-C’est vrai que ça a l’air intéressant, comme affaire. Tu as dis que tu les vendais combien ? Se renseigna Curufin. Juste comme ça, pour me faire une idée. 

Maglor tourna une page de son livre, lut quelques lignes et fronça les sourcils. 

« Je croyais que c’était fini, moi, ces histoires de trafic d’Humains ? 

-Oui, moi aussi. Confirma Maedhros. Surtout que j’ai formellement interdit l’esclavage, si je me souviens bien. 

-Nan, mais là c’est exceptionnel. Se défendit Caranthir. Et d’ailleurs, c’est pas de l’esclavage puisqu’ils sont payés. Alors, ça vous tente ? 

-Si c’est pour nous refourguer une autre Haleth dans les pattes, non merci ! S’exclama Celegorm. Je ne veux pas critiquer, mais niveau discipline, celle-là…

Les joues de Caranthir s’empourprèrent et son regard déjà bien noir parut s’assombrir plus encore, mais il parvint à se contenir. 

« Non, là c’est différent. Le type s’appelle Ulfang, il a l’air assez fiable. C’est le péquenot qu’attendait dans la cour quand vous êtes arrivés. 

-Mouais… Moi j’trouve qu’il a surtout une sale gueule, en fait. S’entêta le blond. 

-Il ne faut pas s’y fier, tous les Humains ont une sale tête. Lui fit remarquer Curufin. C’est génétique, il me semble. » 

Cette fois-ci, les joues de Caranthir (et la pointe de ses oreilles) virèrent à l’écarlate. 

« J’ai pas trouvé qu’Haleth avait une sale tête, moi. Cingla-t-il. 

-Mais t’as des goûts bizarres, toi, aussi. Répliqua Celegorm, qui semblait avoir décidé qu’il voulait contredire son frère en tous points. 

-Tu veux qu’on reparle des tiens ? Lui demanda Maedhros. Pour Haleth, Caranthir, son problème ce n’était pas qu’elle avait une sale tête. Non, de ce point de vue-là, pour une Humaine, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à redire. Le problème, en soi, c’était surtout qu’elle avait un sacré sale caractère. 

-Il est cocasse que ce soit toi qui dises cela. Observa Maglor avec amusement. 

-Tais-toi et prends des notes, toi. Rétorqua l’aîné de la fratrie. 

-Je veux bien, moi, mais noter quoi ? Que Celegorm trouve qu’Ulfang a une sale tête ? Bonjour la légende…

-Tais-toi. Juste… Tais-toi. 

-Du coup, je ne note plus. 

-Maglor, tu… ! 

-Nan, mais repartez pas à vous crêper le chignon, vous deux ! Soupira Celegorm. On va encore en avoir pour quatre heures…

-Si ça peut permettre aux jumeaux d’arriver à temps pour les sujets vraiment importants que nous sommes censés aborder, remarqua Curufin, je dis pourquoi pas. 

-Ah, parce que tu crois encore à leur arrivée, toi ? S’étonna Caranthir. 

-Pas vraiment. C’était surtout pour le plaisir de casser du sucre sur le dos de quelqu’un, en fait. 

-Arrêtez un peu de critiquer les petits. Exigea Maedhros, excédé. Eux au moins, ils cherchent le Silmaril ! 

-Mouais. Dans des ravins désertiques hantés par des araignées géantes ou des cavernes habitées par des Trolls. C’est original, pour planquer des pierres précieuses à la valeur inestimable. Railla le chasseur. Je suis sûr que même Thingol n’y aurait pas pensé. 

-…J’ai dit qu’ils le cherchaient. Je n’ai jamais dit qu’ils le cherchaient _efficacement_.

-Le problème, c’est pas qu’ils sont pas efficaces. Ça, aucun de nous ne l’est. Admit Caranthir. Le problème, c’est qu’ils vident les caisses en alcool à désinfecter et en paquets de pansement avec leurs âneries ! ‘Fin ceci dit, si ça peut leur permettre de nous trouver le Silmaril, moi je veux bien leur donner carte blanche, hein. » 

Celegorm éclata de rire. 

« Les jumeaux, trouver les Silmarils ? Tu te moques de nous ? Ils sont déjà pas fichus de trouver leur main gauche dans le noir ! 

-S’ils pouvaient dans l’immédiat trouver le chemin de la forteresse, ajouta son frère préféré, ce serait déjà beau… » 

Maglor s’apprêta à faire un commentaire, sourire en coin, lorsqu’un brusque éternuement lui coupa la parole. Maedhros lui jeta un regard blasé. 

« Allons bon. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, _encore_ ? 

-Snirfl. » Lui répondit son frère, fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d’un mouchoir. 

Curufin haussa un sourcil amusé. 

« Quelle réponse éloquente. Commenta-t-il. 

-Je crois que je suis aussi allergique au poil de blaireau. » Lança le ménestrel en foudroyant des yeux la pauvre bête. 

Maedhros tapota la table de ses cinq doigts restants, pensif. 

« …Tu ne serais pas plutôt allergique à Celegorm, toi, des fois ? Hasarda le grand rouquin. A chaque fois qu’il est dans les parages, tu nous refais une crise…

-Bah c’est bien ce qu’il a dit : il est allergique aux blaireaux. » Confirma Caranthir. 

L’indignation la plus profonde fut perceptible dans chacune des cellules composant la personne de Celegorm. Le bel elfe aux cheveux d’or pâle en resta une seconde sans voix, avant de clamer : 

« Mais je te permets pas… ! » 

Personne ne sut ce qu’il ne permettait pas, car la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit brusquement et céda le passage à deux jeunes elfes roux, aux visages parfaitement semblables, tous sourires, les vêtements maculés de boue et des brindilles coincées dans les cheveux. L’un des jumeaux, Amrod, adressa un signe de main aux seigneurs Noldor assis autour de la table circulaire. 

« Coucou, c’est nous ! » 

Ses frères plus âgés lui répondirent d’une légère inclinaison de la tête, accompagnée d’un sourire pour ceux qui étaient de meilleure composition que les autres. Celui de Curufin trahissait un certain sarcasme. 

« Eh bien voilà, commenta-t-il, les cerveaux sont arrivés. Nous sommes au complet. » 

Le cadet des jumeaux secoua son pied gauche pour faire tomber une plaque de terre qui s’accrochait à sa semelle et adressa un sourire contrit à la cantonade. 

« Désolés pour le retard, on aurait vraiment pas dû tourner à gauche après la Passe d’Aglon. 

-Ça dépend, vous l’avez passée dans quel sens ? » Interrogea Maedhros. 

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une seule seconde pour regretter sa question. Les Ambarussa échangèrent des regards gênés. 

« On…

-…Sait pas trop…

-…En fait. 

-Pour être honnête, on est même pas sûrs…

-…Que ça soit la Passe d’Aglon. 

-Alors…

-Bah ça devait pas l’être, parce que vu comme vous étiez partis, si vous aviez tourné à gauche, vous vous seriez retrouvés sur la bonne route et vous seriez arrivés ici à temps. » Rétorqua Celegorm, catégorique. 

Et ses efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau ne passèrent pas du tout inaperçus. Les benjamins du groupe baissèrent les yeux sur leurs bottes terreuses. 

« …Ah. 

-Ça devait pas être ça, alors. 

-C’était peut-être… Hésita Amrod. 

-…Non, non, oubliez. Le coupa son frère aîné. Ce n’est pas grave. Vous êtes là, c’est l’essentiel. Asseyez-vous. 

-Vous parliez de quoi avant qu’on arrive ? » Demanda Amras en prenant place entre Caranthir et Curufin. 

Ce dernier eut un vague geste de la main et attendit qu’Amrod fût installé en face de son double, entre leurs deux frères les plus âgés, pour lui répondre. 

« Des allergies de l’autre tar… de Maglor. Mais je ne crois pas que ça vous intéresse. 

-Euh…

-Pas vraiment, non… » 

Le visage de Maglor disparut derrière son mouchoir enfin trouvé, et Maedhros décida de recentrer la conversation. 

« Sinon, l’ordre du jour, ce sont les Silmarils. Informa-t-il ses cadets. Du nouveau de votre côté ? 

-Ben, y’en a un chez Thingol. On sait pas encore ce qu’il en a fait. 

-Et Morgoth a les deux autres. On peut toujours pas les atteindre. 

-Au moins, c’est clair et concis. Commenta Celegorm. On perd pas de temps en palabres inutiles. 

-En d’autres termes, vous n’avez pas avancé. Traduisit Maedhros avec lassitude. 

-Bah, un peu comme vous tous, non ? Se défendit Amras. 

-Vous avez fait quoi, vous, ces derniers mois ? » Questionna son jumeau. 

Les réponses de Maglor, de Celegorm, de Caranthir et de Curufin fusèrent presque simultanément. 

« Une dépression. Ronchonna le ménestrel. 

-Deux trois bêtises mineures, rien d’important. Eluda l’ancien maître-chien. 

-Pas mal de profits commerciaux. Se congratula Caranthir. 

-J’ai porté plainte pour attaque à l’arme blanche et vol de cheval. » 

Maedhros haussa un sourcil en direction de Curufin. 

« Si tu parles du cheval que t’a pris Beren, laisse-moi te dire que tu le méritais. » Lui asséna le seigneur aux cheveux de feu. 

Maglor tourna frénétiquement les pages de son livre. Puis il releva la tête et interrogea son troisième cadet des yeux. 

« Euh… je viens de parcourir mes notes de la dernière fois… A aucun moment je n’ai marqué que Beren était armé, moi. 

-Si, il l’était. Insista le forgeron. Il m’a menacé avec mon poignard, celui qui coupe l’acier comme du petit bois. Et il l’a gardé. Ce qui fait que j’ai aussi porté plainte pour vol de poignard. » 

Plusieurs raclements de gorge se firent entendre, et Maedhros se chargea de résumer la pensée générale. 

« Tu ne serais pas un peu procédurier sur les bords, toi ? 

-C’est maintenant que tu le découvres ? » Grinça Caranthir en guise de réponse. 

Celegorm parut soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Curufin et lui demanda : 

« Est-ce que t’as aussi porté plainte pour vol de compagne ? 

-Quand il s’agit d’une personne, on parle plutôt d’enlèvement. Rétorqua l’artisan. Et, souviens-toi Celegorm, Lúthien n’était _pas_ ta compagne. » 

Le blond se rembrunit et se rejeta en arrière dans son siège, marmonnant quelque chose de peu avenant à l’adresse de son blaireau. Maedhros jugea le moment opportun pour reprendre la parole. 

« …Sinon, moi, ces derniers mois, j’ai monté un petit projet avec notre cousin Fingon. Vous allez sûrement trouver ça idiot…

-Si ça vient de Fingon, y’a des chances, oui. » Bougonna Celegorm, vexé. 

Les sourcils roux de Maedhros se froncèrent –une fois de plus. 

« L’idée de base est de moi. 

-Si tu précises pas, aussi…

-Le principe est assez simple. En fait, ça consisterait à réunir toutes les forces des Peuples Libres du Beleriand dans une grande alliance, un seul assaut pour botter définitivement le derrière de cet enfoiré de Morgoth. Comme ça, nous libérons nos terres d’une menace non négligeable et, accessoirement, nous récupérons nos Silmarils. » 

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Ses six frères échangèrent des regards. Ce fut Curufin qui se jeta à l’eau. 

« Effectivement, c’est assez simple. Mais ce n’est là que la théorie. Et la mise en pratique, ça donne quoi ? 

-Nan parce que déjà, Turgon, on sait pas où il est passé, donc pour le rallier ça va être coton. Observa Caranthir. Et Nargothrond, avec les clowneries des deux autres débiles, là, y’a une chance sur deux pour qu’ils suivent pas. 

-Quant à Thingol, la question ne se pose même pas : vu la manière dont il a reçu notre demande de restitution du Silmaril, il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de chance qu’il nous dise aimablement d’aller nous faire voir. Renchérit Maglor

-Et le tout sans même aborder la question du ralliement des Nains. Acheva Celegorm. Je sens que ça va encore être folklo, cette affaire. 

-Voilà, c’est ça le problème. Reconnut leur grand frère. Les effectifs. 

-Si tu veux, je m’occupe de convaincre les Nains de te rejoindre. Proposa le forgeron. Je parle déjà la langue, ça va simplifier les contacts. 

-Y’a bien les Humains, aussi… Suggéra Amrod. 

-Oui, mais eux, je ne sais pas s’ils sont fiables. J’ai l’impression qu’ils font un peu ce qu’ils veulent. Lui opposa son jumeau. 

-Nan, ils font surtout ce qu’ils peuvent, c’est-à-dire essayer de survivre. Ricana Celegorm. Vu qu’ils sont pas aidés par la nature, c’est déjà pas mal. 

-Ils sont peut-être pas aidés, mais y’en a quand même un qui t’a piqué ta copine. Répliqua l’aîné Ambarussa. 

-Mais pour la dernière fois, Lúthien n’était _pas_ sa compagne ! S’énerva Curufin. 

-Il nous a aussi piqué un Silmaril. Précisa Amras. 

-…Et un cheval. Rappela Maedhros, qui semblait accorder une grande importance à la question équestre. 

-Et un poignard, si j’ai bien compris. Ajouta leur frère à la voix d’or. 

-Oubliez pas mon chien, il fait partie de la liste. » 

Caranthir haussa un sourcil. 

« Il aurait pas des tendances kleptomanes, votre gars ? » 

Le chasseur de la fratrie eut un mouvement de menton dédaigneux. 

« En tout cas, maintenant qu’il est manchot, il va bien galérer pour tous les petits gestes de la vie quotidienne et c’est bien fait pour sa face ! » S’écria-t-il d’un ton emplis de rancœur. 

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd. Très lourd. Autant que les regards qui convergèrent en direction de l’elfe blond. 

« …Hem. » Fit Amras. 

Le silence se prolongea. Celegorm s’agita un peu sur son siège, trop orgueilleux pour s’admettre gêné. 

« Ouais, j’avoue, c’était pas trop le truc à dire. Reconnut-il enfin à contrecœur. …Mais quand même ! » 

Maedhros soupira. 

« Je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu, décréta-t-il, et vous allez tous m’imiter. » 

Les jumeaux Ambarussa furent les seuls à acquiescer. Caranthir se pencha sur la table pour se rapprocher de son frère aîné. 

« Pour en revenir à tes problèmes d’effectifs, si tu veux, j’ai toujours mes Humains, hein. Lui souffla-t-il. Vu que t’as l’air d’avoir besoin de monde…

-C’est-à-dire que… Hésita le rouquin. Je n’aurai rien contre le fait de les voir rejoindre notre alliance, c’est certain. Mais…

-Je peux te les faire à moitié prix, si c’est ça qui te dérange. 

-Ce qui me dérange, c’est surtout de devoir t’acheter Ulfang alors que c’est précisément _moi_ qui ai _interdit_ l’esclavage. Par principe, tu comprends. 

-Il y a sa tête, aussi, qui est dérangeante. Nota le ménestrel. Ce n’est pas pour soutenir Celegorm, mais… Pour être honnête, elle ne me revient pas du tout. 

-Si vous jugez les gens à leur faciès, aussi… » Protesta Curufin, qui était l’image vivante de leur père. 

Caranthir s’accorda une minute de réflexion. 

« Ecoutez, ce que je peux faire… C’est que je garde Ulfang pour moi, et je l’inclue dans l’alliance de Maedhros avec mes hommes, au titre de vassal. Avança prudemment le râleur. Comme ça, pas question d’esclave, d’acheter ou de je sais pas quoi. Ça te va ? 

-Hmm, hmm. Approuva le grand elfe roux. Poursuis. 

-Par contre, j’en ai un autre qui pourrait te plaire. Il présente beaucoup mieux qu’Ulfang, le courant passera peut-être mieux. Il est pas très causant, c’est vrai, mais il est efficace. Bór, il se fait appeler. Je te le montrerai après la réunion, tu me diras ce que t’en penses. 

-Mettons-nous bien d’accord, il est hors de question que j’achète des Humains. Imposa Maedhros. 

-Ouais, ça, j’avais compris, merci. Maintenant si t’es pas intéressé, dis-le tout de suite. 

-Non, attends. Nous verrons ça. D’autres remarques à faire sur le sujet ? » 

Amrod se dressa sur sa chaise, levant la main et l’agitant au-dessus de sa tête. 

« Oui, moi ! C’est pas Turgon, aussi, qui a des amis Humains ? On pourrait lui proposer de les inviter ! » 

Son double le considéra avec circonspection. 

« Décidément, tu y tiens, à tes Humains. » 

Curufin le regarda, fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers sa chevelure pour en retirer une brindille prise dans les mèches rousses. 

« Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que nous sachions où trouver Turgon, Amrod. Contra-t-il. Amras, tu as de bien étranges ornements de cheveux. Tu essayes de lancer une nouvelle mode ? » 

Le jeune Ambarussa lui tira la langue d’une manière tout à fait mature et raisonnable, et son frère eut un rictus sardonique. Maedhros secoua la tête et fit claquer ses doigts pour capter l’attention de tous. 

« Une autre remarque ? » 

Maglor dressa sa plume vers le plafond. 

« Un détail. Répondit-il. 

-De scribouillard ? S’enquit Caranthir. 

-Oui, si tu veux. J’ai commencé une nouvelle page sur ce projet d’alliance et ça serait bien si je pouvais lui donner un nom. Seulement voilà, "La Grande Alliance des Peuples Libres du Beleriand pour Botter Définitivement le Derrière de cet Enfoiré de Morgoth", je trouve que ça fait un peu long comme titre, quand même…

-C’est pas souvent que ça arrive, admit Celegorm, mais pour le coup je suis d’accord avec toi. 

-Mais nous embête pas avec ça ! S’agaça leur sombre frère. Ecris "LGAPLBBDDEM", on comprendra ! » 

Les Ambarussa échangèrent un regard peu convaincu. 

« Maintenant oui, mais dans trois semaines…

-C’est pas sûr qu’on s’en souvienne. 

-Et bonjour la légende. Repartit Celegorm. Vous imaginez un peu : aujourd’hui les enfants, je vais vous raconter l’histoire de LGAP… LB… quelque chose… » 

Maedhros leva les yeux au ciel avant de les tourner vers le musicien qui lui servait actuellement de scribe. 

« Ne te casse pas la tête avec ça, Maglor. L’enjoignit-il. Appelle ça "La Grande Alliance de Fingon", tout simplement. 

-La Grande Alliance, la Grande Alliance… Maugréa Curufin. Il est toujours question d’alliance. Vous ne pensez pas que nous pourrions changer un peu ? Nous pourrions utiliser une expression plus originale, qui sorte de l’ordinaire…

-Tu veux que nous nous fassions encore remarquer, c’est ça ? Soupira son frère à la chevelure cuivrée. 

-Aussi, oui. 

-…Au pire, fit Maglor, je peux noter ça comme ça : "La Grande Union de Fingon". Ça vous va ? 

-C’est… mieux. Convint l’artisan. Un peu. 

-Mais pourquoi Fingon ? Interrogea Amras. 

-Mais parce que c’est lui le Haut-Roi ! Rétorqua l’aîné Fëanorion sur le ton de l’évidence. C’est lui nous fédère et qui dirige les armées, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié. 

-Mais je croyais que l’idée venait de toi ? S’étonna son frère chasseur. 

-Oui, mais…

-Dans ce cas, vous appelez ça "La Grande Union de Maedhros" et vous nous lâchez la grappe avec votre titre ! » Trancha Caranthir avec mauvaise humeur. 

Maedhros afficha une mine dubitative. 

« Je trouve ça un peu prétentieux, quand même. 

-Oh, mais non, ça va ! S’exclama Amrod avec enthousiasme. C’est juste pour nous. Et je trouve ça plutôt bien, moi. 

-…Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre d’accord ? » S’impatienta Maglor, sa plume gouttant au-dessus de son encrier. 

Curufin fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, mécontent. 

« Non. Ça ne va pas. 

-Bon. Soupira Maedhros. Qu’est-ce qui ne te plaît pas, cette fois ? 

-Grande. 

-…Certes. Fit Celegorm. 

-L’épithète de Maedhros, c’est le Grand, nous sommes bien d’accord ? Expliqua son frère préféré. Imaginez un peu : "La Grande Union de Maedhros le Grand". » 

Il y eut encore un silence. Puis Maglor pouffa de rire, avant de pousser une vive exclamation de douleur : Maedhros venait de lui envoyer son pied dans la cheville. Amrod, qui avait eu la bonne idée de croiser ses jambes en tailleur sur son siège, s’autorisa un raclement de gorge gêné. 

« En y réfléchissant, c’est vrai que ça fait un peu… Commença Amras. 

-En même temps, tout est grand chez lui, alors une chose de plus ou une de moins, est-ce vraiment si choquant ? Réfléchit Celegorm à voix haute. 

-Nan mais arrêtez, là, ça devient lourd. Râla Caranthir. Moi je me casse, je vais chercher Bór. » 

Le râleur se leva en faisant grincer les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Maglor tapota sa plume contre ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à la ronde. 

« …Si je mets juste "Union de Maedhros", ça satisfait tout le monde ? Questionna-t-il. 

-Moi oui. Répondirent Ambarussa d’une même voix. 

-Curufin, encore quelque chose à redire ? Se renseigna Maedhros. 

-Attends, je cherche. 

-Trois… Deux… Un… Toujours rien ? Adjugé vendu. Maglor, c’est adopté. » 

Le harpiste se mit aussitôt à calligraphier le titre au sommet de sa page. 

« U-ni-on… de… Ma-e-dhros. Murmura-t-il, concentré sur son ouvrage. Eh, ça rend plutôt pas mal. Regardez ça ! » 

Il fit passer son livre à Amrod, qui approuva, et le manuel circula de mains en mains. 

« Heureusement que Caranthir n’est plus là pour voir tout l’encre que tu as gaspillé afin d’enjoliver chaque lettre, fit observer Curufin en le rendant à son propriétaire, parce qu’il en ferait une syncope. 

-Dites, vu qu’on a terminé avec ça et qu’on a plus rien à dire sur les Silmarils, est-ce que la réunion est finie ? Demanda ingénument Celegorm. Parce qu’il faudrait que je sorte mon blaireau, là. Ça devient urgent. » 

Maedhros ferma les yeux, déprimé, et se prit lentement la tête dans la main. 

°0oOo0°

Les deux aînés Fëanorian se trouvaient à présent seuls à la table de réunion, tous leurs cadets étant sortis. Maglor rangeait ses instruments de calligraphie en sifflotant un air simple et entêtant, et Maedhros avait toujours le front appuyé sur sa main. Maintenant, il avait vraiment la migraine. Finalement, il se décida à rouvrir les yeux et regarda son frère avec lassitude. 

« Tu récapitules ? » 

Maglor cessa de siffler et lui adressa un sourire radieux. 

« Rien de nouveau sur les Silmarils, Curufin n’a pas encore sorti Celegorm de son déni d’amour à sens unique, les jumeaux ne connaissent toujours pas la route de la forteresse, Caranthir continue ses trafics d’Humains et nous ne sommes d’accord sur rien sauf sur un superbe titre qui ne peut être utilisé que par nous-mêmes à cause de sa tendance mégalomaniaque. Y’a pas à tergiverser, nous avons été plutôt productifs. » 

Maedhros haussa un sourcil. 

« Rassure-moi, c’était du sarcasme ? » 

Le sourire de Maglor fondit comme neige au soleil. 

« …Et il faut que nous rachetions des antidépresseurs. » Conclut-il. 


End file.
